Tears of a Child
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: When Link is on his way to the Forest Temple, he finds Mido blocking his way. However, it seems that all the Kokiri boss really wants is a shoulder to cry on. Told from a strange POV, but what can ya do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I DO own the lyrics to "Dark Insanity," a song I wrote when I was bored in science.

Notes: I'm not really sure if this is a character study or not, but I'll assume it is one anyway. The only problem is I don't know who it's a character study of. Oh well, here it is!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark Insanity,

(Knawing at my mind)

False Reality,

(Don't know what you'll find)

Lost Inside of Me,

(Wrapped within its bind)

Dark Insanity…

~ "Dark Insanity" by: Shadow Weaver & Ikira

************************************

Link looked at the boy in front of him. Mido stared back. Both were frozen, watching like hawks, waiting for the other to make a move. The small breeze flowed through the forest, rustling the leaves, playing with Link's cap, and whipping me around.

"I'm sorry Mido, but I have to get through," Link whispered quietly. The young Kokiri boy was surprised for a moment that this tall stranger knew his name, but didn't budge. Link sighed.

I knew this wasn't going to work. I knew this would happen. I told him, but did he listen to me? _NoooOOOooo_. That idiot never listens to me. I turned to leave, knowing it was hopeless, but before I could leave the clearing, I realized Link wasn't following me.

That boy, now he's reaching into his tunic? _What IS he doing?_ Then I saw it. The Ocarina. Why is he taking that out? But before I could protest, he began to play_._ _Saria's Song. _

The beauty of that song never fails to blow me away. I remember flying to the Sacred Forest Meadow all the time before I met Link, just to hear her play. The other fairies flying around me in some sort of dance, swaying with the song. The melody piercing our souls, reminding us of the innocence of our charges. _Their _charges. I always felt so left out when everyone else talked about their charge. I had been so jealous. But somehow the song made me think about how special my charge would be when I finally got one. And it was right. I got Link.

All too soon, the song was over. It looked like I wasn't the only one who was moved by it. Mido was standing there, looking shocked. I was surprised to see tears running down his face. _Mido? CRYING?!_ Link must have also spotted the tears, because he knelt down.

"Mido, don't cry," Link whispered softly. He brushed some of the smaller boy's tears away with a gloved hand. Slowly he took off the gauntlet, and brushed the newly fallen tears away. Then, to both of our surprises, Mido jumped into Link's embrace and began to cry uncontrollably. Link got over his shock quickly, and hugged Mido back, "Shhhhh, It's okay Mido. Don't cry…shhhh," he tried to comfort the sobbing child.

"Hey," I jumped, jerked out of my observations by a whisper in my ear and a tug at my sleeve. It was Mido's fairy, Irakih, "Come on, let's leave them alone for a moment," I nodded, and we both flew over to another clearing. I rested on a branch, as Irakih flew around above me, and decided to think. As I though, I began to hum, and it took me a minute to realize I was humming the Song of Time. Now why was I doing that? My thoughts soon drifted, however, to the past…

I remember when I first saw Link. Not when we became partners, but when I was flying back to the Great Deku Tree after completing a task for him in the Lost woods. Actually, I was only supposed to check on the Fairy's Fountain in the Sacred Forest Meadow's maze, but I figured I could stop by the stump Saria liked to sit on to see if she would be there. Unfortunately she wasn't. Anyway, I was flying over the Village, when I spotted Saria and Link playing ball with a Deku nut. I had watched as Mido came over and stomped on the nut just as Link was about to grab it. The Deku nut flashed and Link was blinded for a moment. That's when Mido grabbed him and threw him in the mud. All the Kokiri children laughed, except Saria. I felt sorry for Link, but I had to get back to the Great Deku Tree.

I was jerked out of my trip down memory lane when Irakih grabbed my arm again. He just had to give me a worried look, and I nodded silently. Soon we were off again, riding the wind. I looked down and spotted a flash of silver. It had to be Link's shield or sword. I fluttered down beside him.

"…and if you ever see him, tell him…I'm sorry," Mido finished saying. He had finally composed himself, and was standing again in front of the tunnel. Then, he moved aside, leaving the log tunnel open to us. Will wonders never cease? Irakih was flitting around his head. I nodded to her, then turned to Link. The hero's head was bowed, and for a moment, were those _tears?!_

"Come on Navi, let's go, "he mumbled. Then he slowly walked to the tunnel, disappearing inside. I took one last look at Mido. A single tear was rolling down his cheek. I sighed, then followed Link to the Forest Temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what did ya think? I know, I know. I should be working on my other fics, but I had to write this. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember, R&R!


End file.
